


Jumping On The High School Bandwagon

by ShadowFoxDemon27, UltimateGamer101



Category: Sielutale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SieluTale, BUT I DONT FEEEL LIKE IT, Because Mehhh, Dont Do School, Dont Question my Logic How Dare you, I mean they could, Oh By the way the last what 5 now 6 tags were by Shadow, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Seriff's In High School, Should Prolly work on my other stories, THOSE STORIES DONT HAVE MY TALL AUSSIE CHILD, and stay in Drugs kids, but they dont, high school sucks, very important, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: It was the end. The Barrier had been broken, and monsters set free from under the mountain. Now they had to deal with assimilation into society, and an important part of that was education.Sans Seriff Dreemurr, adopted by Toriel alongside Frisk and a Flowey-turned-Asriel, has to go to high school and college to obtain validation of his degrees. First thing's first: High School.Let's see how things go, shall we?





	1. A Skele-ton of Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The title was made by Optima. 10/10 shout out 
> 
> Shadow: xdrxyctfvgbjhnkmIcantfuckingworddammitxdfcbjh

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing... flowers were blooming... perfect weather for another day of school. And on this lovely day, all the kids and teens of Ebbot High School ~~such an original name~~ were gathering in their various first classes to start the day.

"Alright everyone, settle down... it's time to take attendance. Now, we have a new student here, a young Mr. Dreemurr. Please show him the respect you would show me- or at least the respect you'd show each other, heavens know you lot don't show respect to teachers."

The balding man at the front of the room received a few chuckles from this statement, and roughly half of the class turned their attention to the door. The other half was busy doing other things, mainly a mixture of doodling, sleeping, and chatting amongst themselves.

Sans examined his classmates as he sat by the door, examining his future classmates without any attention towards him. His hand in the pocket of his jeans, and his backpack slung across his shoulder in a casual yet lazy manner.

~~Oh Delta- the teacher brought attention to him- shit someone help~~

"Uh, G'Day to ya. I'm Sans. Sans Dreemurr." A thick yet smooth Australian voice rumbled out of his mouth as he shifted to lean back. Pulling his hand out of his pocket and rubbing the back of his skull, he gave a polite smile, "...I'd prefer if ya called me Seriff."

Fuck, he was such a piker.

One of the girls in the corner of the class giggled quietly, and whispered something to the seemingly sleeping girl beside her. A single eye opened to regard the new kid, and shortly after, it closed again, leaving the first girl to whisper to others nearby.

_"He's a skeleton!"_

_"I think he's cute~"_

_"What happened to his other arm, do you think? I wonder if it hurts?"_

_"Grandpa has phantom pains in his missing leg from the war. He probably does, if monsters work anything like humans."_

_"That's so cool! Uh, I mean, sorry?"_

Several whispers could be heard around the class as the newbie was stared at and subsequently analyzed, the bored minds of the students sharpening their focus upon possible gossip and amusement. Fortunately for Sans, this didn't go on for too long, as the teacher cleared his throat and waved at the skeleton to move along from the doorway.

"Choose an unoccupied seat, Seriff, and make it a good one. This will be your seat for the rest of the year in this class."

There were five seats open. One was located in the middle of the room, between several groups of students that were obviously friends, and within perfect sight of nearly all of them. Another was in the far corner of the room, next to the window and just in front of the sleeping girl from before. Two seats were available right in front of the teacher's desk- a strange smell emanated from them, something like dust and perhaps a little bit of mold... they'd gone unoccupied for a long time. 

Finally, there was a seat in the back of the classroom, between the group of popular girls and the group of popular guys. However, it was clear that this seat wasn't open for the taking, as even a glance in its direction was enough for one of the girls to cover it with her supplies. Must be some sort of weird tradition.

Oh wow, gee, which one could he ever want- psych bitches, he's going for the fucking seat in front of the sleepy girl because that brings the least amount of attention possible. 

It was also cleaner than those other two. What the hell happened there to reach the point where not even the janitors would clean it? Damn.

He walked with lazily graceful strides towards the seat, setting his bag next to the leg of the chair before sitting down. The chair was not too far in the back, but still far enough away from the teachers desk and prying eyes of nosy teens. 

It didn't really matter to him if he heard the lesson or not, as he had already passed college back in the Underground. He was only here because to help the other monster kids and help them assimilate to the new scenery, and observe the younger humans to see if they were more willing then their elders to change.

Also it wouldn't have been fair to the kids sitting in the back if he sat up front. Skeleton or not he was pretty damn tall; a whopping 6'1". 

The sleeping girl seemed to have already gone through this lesson a million times, according to her body language. So his seat in front of her probably wouldn't pose much or an issue.

Opening the same eye as before, the sleeping-not-sleeping girl regarded the skeleton with an air of amusement. This was indeed a lesson she had heard several times before, and as such, one she wouldn't pay much attention to unless being asked any questions.

"Sup. Welcome back to the surface world and all that."

Sans turned towards the girl behind him and tilted his head, before giving another small smile, "Thank ya sheila." He looked out the window, "S'Bloody beautiful up here. The Underground 'ad its charm, but nothing quite like here on the Surface."

"Enclosed spaces can get stuffy after a while. Changes in scenery are good for the soul."

After several moments of quiet contemplation, the girl tore off a part of the paper in front of her and wrote something down on it, sticking the torn piece in her pocket. Then, she leaned back again, and turned her fiery gaze towards the nearest group of kids... they were staring at Seriff and whispering.

_"Hey Drew, I dare you to try and get the monster to use his magic."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?"_

_"Wait, shit, she's looking at us. Abort mission, abort mission!"_

The girl smiled lazily to herself upon hearing that last comment, amused by their desire to stay on her good side. Seems like the skeleton in front of her chose a good seat... oh, she hadn't introduced herself yet. How rude.

"Ah. Sorry about waiting until now to do anything, but my name's Meraki. It's nice to meet ya, Seriff."

Sans nodded absentmindedly at the her words.

_'Oh Sheila if only you knew.'_

He continued to look out the window for a bit before pausing, Sans' different colored eyelights cool gaze turning upon the small group of boys. 

His eyesockets went half lidded with amusement while a small smile formed, giving him a mysterious yet alluring expression. Did those blokes honestly think he couldn't hear them? He gave a relaxed wave towards them before going back to the girl. "Stoked to meet ya Meraki. Do you mind if I call ya Mer?"

The group of boys quickly turned away, most of them displeased with being caught... but was that a blush on one of their faces? How interesting.

"Whatever ya want, dude. I'm down for pretty much anything these days." Meraki aimed casual finger guns towards Seriff, her lazy grin unchanging. "Course, I'll think of a nickname for you sometime later."

At the head of the classroom, a stack of papers was retrieved from the table and passed out by the teacher, eliciting a collective groan from the students around them. Looks like it was one of those days...

"Time for a pop quiz everyone! I hope you studied those notes yesterday!"

Sans noted the blush, but didn't really think anything of it. Most likely embarrassed at getting caught. "Seriff is already a nickname. Well technically s'my last name, or a part of it. I just don't feel comfortable with people callin' me by my first name." He explained, before taking the quiz that the teacher gave him. 

"Now Seriff I know you haven't been here for the lesson but-"

"Done."

The teacher blinked at the now filled quiz paper, ".....What?"

Several students gawked at Seriff, shocked that he could finish the quiz so quickly. The room was silent- for once- as the teacher checked over the answers and visibly deflated.

"...correct." The silence was broken, and whispers broke out yet again, like acne on a poor teen with a greasy face and unfortunate genetic predisposition. "You can stay here or go to the library. There isn't anything else planned for this block besides some reviews."

Behind Seriff, the girl closed her fiery eyes, thinking about this. It wasn't every day you saw a monster showing up everyone else present without even trying to... So, this would either garner some admirers, some haters, or both, if she knew anything about human nature.

It'd be a shame to lose a buddy to the masses so soon.

"I uh.. got the lesson work and outlines from the principal. They're offered to kids as they're being enrolled so they can catch up..."

Seriff tilted his head, "Sir, I 'ope you don't mind if I request this but.." He looked at the paper in his teachers hand, "Could I perhaps help the other students? I would not give the answers away so easily as that would not help em in the long run, but some of the questions were pretty difficult even for me. I was wondering if I could perhaps act as a helper, in case someone got stuck on a question. I could go over and help explain the step to them. I mean, I know its a quiz an all, but aren't quizzes meant to be used as refresher, or at least as a study guide for tests?"

He paused, before rubbing the back of his neck bone in an awkward manner and looking away. "I mean, s'just a suggestion..."

_...Welp, rest in peace, new buddy. Rest in peace._

The teacher blinked a bit at this question. Student helpers, while not an unusual thing to see, were often chosen by him as opposed to voluntary action on their parts. It was rare for a student to volunteer... even the smart ones.

"That's an unusual request. But, I must admit, I'm curious about the education system of you monsters... so go ahead. Let's see how you do." With a decisive nod, the teacher went back to sit behind his desk, and began to observe his classroom.

"Well, I wouldn't base the education of the entire population of monsters on me sir. I'm a bit.... different." Seriff looked to the side while furrowing his brows. He then turned towards the other students and waved a hand, "Just call me over whenever you need 'elp."

Most of the students were silent, focusing upon their own quizzes. It seemed like they didn't want to ask the new kid for help... but then, ~~the fire nation attacked~~ a girl in the front with pretty brown hair raised her hand for assistance.

"Um, Sans, I don't know how to do this part in the quadratic equations section..."

Sans wasn't surprised when no one asked for assistance, pride and what not after all, but was glad to help the girl in the front. He rose from his seat and walked over to her desk, leaning over so he wouldn't tower over her. "Alright, now see right here..."

He started softly as not to disturb the other kids working around them, before carefully and clearly explaining how to solve the problem without giving anything away. He pointed things out where it was needed, and asked the right questions to help jog her memory. 

"An' there you 'ave it." He hummed, before chuckling, "Also, call me Seriff. I feel a bit awkward being called by my first name."

"Thanks, Seriff! I understand it a lot better now." The girl smiled, writing her number on a sheet of paper and holding it out to the skeleton. "Um, maybe we can hang out after school or something?"

The teacher just sighed, used to his students doing such ridiculous things. Just last week all of the whiteboard markers in the school went 'missing,' only to show up mysteriously taped to the ceilings of their classrooms the next day. Handing out phone numbers after maybe twenty minutes of knowing someone was rather ordinary in comparison.

In the corner of the room, Meraki hadn't moved much at all, simply relaxing in her chair with her eyes closed. It seemed as though she hadn't answered a single question yet.

Sans' eyes traveled down to the piece of paper, before taking it and tilted his body slightly into a small bow, "Perhaps. It all just depends, dunnit?" He winked, before carefully secured the number in his pocket to put in his phone later. He then headed back over to his seat to wait until someone else finally worked up the balls to ask for help.

Soon, the timer on the teacher's desk went off, and the man stood up to collect everyone's sheets. "Alright everyone, make sure you have your name and the date on your quizzes, and pass the papers forward."

Without opening her eyes, Meraki passed forward a sheet to Seriff that was... odd, to say the least. Her name was on it- _Meraki Masika_ \- and she also had the date on it, but every other question was blank.

What the actual fuck.

Sans shook his head, deciding its best not to ask the girl and handed the paper to the kid in front of him to be passed up. "Enjoy your fake nap?" He asked in an amused manner towards his new friend. He checked the time on his watch, almost thankful that the 1st class was almost over. Just another 5 to go. 

_Greeeaaat._

"Yep! Always fabulous to get a good rest."

At the front of the classroom, upon receiving the final few papers, the teacher took one look at the front of the last sheet and looked absolutely done with life. Watching him walk off behind his desk, Meraki wiggled her eyebrows in his direction, before returning her attention to the skeleton before her.

"Much refreshing. Very relaxation. My next classes will be much of the same... by the way, what's your schedule today?"

Seriff let out a soft 'snrk' at the teacher's look, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a schedule, "So, I got Math this period obviously. Next is PE, then Electronic Music/Sound Engineering class- Have that one with my friend Blooky- then I act as a Library assistant for 4th, then finally I got Space Science, and English."

Meraki's grin widened slightly, and as the bell rang, she stood to pick up her backpack. "We share Math, PE, and Space Science. I have English when you have Electronic Music/Sound Engineering, a study block for fourth, and last block I take Advanced Psychology."

A moment of consideration was put towards whether or not she could get away with carrying Seriff's backpack for him, but ultimately she decided not to, feeling too lazy to lean over and do anything extra. It'd probably be taken as rude, too, what with social customs these days.

"Welp, All I can say is Good luck next period. The new Coach is a bit..." He looked to the side as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "..Eccentric... when it comes to 'teaching' kids the importance of physical trainin....." He gave a small lopsided grin, although it was closed so you couldn't see his teeth. "Psychology sounds fun, but I couldnt decide on it or Space Science. Eventually I said eh and checked a box."

He enjoyed Meraki's company as they walked to their class, greeting some of the other students who greeted him first. He walked in long lazy strides, and yet they seemed almost graceful as well. It was strange. He was strange. But he was a good strange. 

At least he hoped.

Eh, strange was an objective term. Meraki was basically the definition of strange according to most people at this school, with her laid back attitude and unusual way of thinking, so who was she to judge?

Hehe. At least this new gym teacher sounded interesting. It'd be nice to have something out of the ordinary. "Huh. Sounds like fun. Are they a monster too?" It sounded like Seriff knew them, from the way he spoke.

"Ya. You'll... heh... _sea_ soon enough." Sans smirked.  "I'm _shore_ you will at least. You seem to be a pretty sharp gal." After a bit more walking, they entered the gym...

"NGAHHH! SUP NERDS!!! TODAY WE'LL BE PLAYING **DODGEBALL**!"

Welp.

This should be good.


	2. Dodge to The Left, Dodge to The Right, CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH

The gym was silent after Undyne's declaration, most of the bewildered students grouped together whilst casting glances towards the fish woman. Safety in numbers, perhaps? Numbers wouldn't save them in dodge-ball, hehe.

Taking in this scenario from beside Seriff, the girl with the fiery eyes grinned slowly, glancing between the one-armed skeleton and the one-eyed fish woman as she recognized the puns from before they entered the gym. "Hey. Are you _herring_ this? She's singing my jam."

Physical Education was one of the few classes that Meraki would participate in. While dodgeball wasn't played often, it was a game she did quite well at, if she was feeling energetic that day. And, well, with a new buddy to impress, she was definitely feeling like saving naptime for the next class.

"LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL, PUNKS! THE TEAM CAPTAINS ARE ABOUT TO BE CHOSEN!"

Sans shook his head at both his Undyne and the others thought in safety with others. "Undyne is an old friend of mine, used to be Cap'n of the royal guard. These kids got _no fin_ on her. My suggestion? _Dive_ for cover." He hummed, walking over to the wall and leaning against it.  "Seems she's still pretty pumped about 'er new job. Might calm down t'morrow."

"FUHUHU! SERIFF IS TEAM CAPTAIN NUMBER ONE, CUZ YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME HERE! Aaaaaaaand YOU! KID IN THE RED SHIRT! YOU'RE TEAM CAPTAIN TWO!"

Of course she makes him a Captain.

The _irony_.

Meraki leaned back against the wall as the guy in the red shirt moved forward, an amused grin on her face at Seriff's misfortune. "Welp. Go exercise dem leadership skills. Yay Team Seriff."

"Whoo." Sans said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before sauntering up towards Undyne and the boy in the red shirt mentioned from earlier. After the two had decided who would choose first, Sans began looking at the students still lined up against the wall.

"TEAM CAPTAINS, PICK YOUR PLAYERS!"

His first pick was Meraki of course. She actually seemed in the mood to do something today, according to what Sans was picking up.

As the red shirt kid chose his first teammate, Meraki lazily walked over to stand beside Seriff, promptly flopping over on the floor upon reaching him. Her backpack suddenly became a pillow, and she relaxed for a few seconds, before-

"HEY, NO SLEEPING IN _MY_ GYM CLASS, KID!"

Alas, it was not meant to be- the girl was forcibly removed from her prone position, and set down in a standing position. The beautiful, shiny floor would need to be visited again another time...

"TEAM CAPTAINS, KEEP PICKING YOUR PLAYERS WHILE I- HEY!"

...and that time was now. She'd flopped down again. However, when Undyne went to pick her up, she rolled over out of reach. "Nah. I'm taking a break."

"IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Math class wore me out. We had a quiz."

"THAT JUST MEANS YOU NEED TO SHOW MORE PASSION! PUT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT INTO FIGHTING THE ODDS AND STANDING UP IN THE FACE OF MENTAL EXHAUSTION!"

This was hilarious.

Sans watched with interest as Undyne tried valiantly to get Meraki up, before turning back over to the rest of the kids and continuing to pick his team, taking turns with the red shirted kid in doing so. After everyone was picked (and Undyne had finally managed to catching the ~~run~~ roll away Meraki), it was time to start the game.

Sans tossed a ball up and down as he looked at the opposing team leader in front of him, "May the best team win." He smiled, tilting his body once more into a soft bow.

The boy in the red shirt looked the skeleton up and down, before saying haughtily, "You remind me of an anime."

"And?"

"I hate anime."

**FWWOOOOOM _BAM!_**

Everyone watched as a fast moving ball slammed into the kids chest and sent him flying along with it, before turning to Sans.

He blinked, looking at them with surprise before shrugging, "It wasn't me, mates. It was someone else..." He showed his innocence by holding up the ball he had been tossing up and down earlier. When his gaze turned to their Gym teacher, so did theirs....

Only to find her not in her original position, but instead with a hand outstretched as an untamed fire loomed in her eyes.

"Uh... Dyne.... I think you put a bit too much throw into that... uh.... throw...."

Undyne straightened up with a cough, gesturing for someone to help the kid up and take them to the nurse's office. However, the only things she said afterwards, were two simple, unapologetic words...

"ANIME RULES."

Everyone stared at her for a few moments, and soon, some giggles heard here and there from the members of the anime club currently present. It seemed like more kids approved of Undyne than disapproved- that was actually promising.

Sans snickered at at his former boss, shaking his head. At least the kids seemed to approve of her reaction towards the boy instead of shunning her for it. Good.

"ALRIGHT, RULES! HEAD-SHOTS, WHILE COMPLETELY BADASS, DON'T COUNT AS TAKING SOMEONE OUT. IF YOU'RE HIT ANYWHERE ON THE CHEST DOWN, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A LINE IN THE CORNER OF YOUR TEAM'S SIDE. IF SOMEONE ON YOUR TEAM CATCHES A DODGE-BALL, THE FIRST PERSON IN LINE CAN COME BACK IN PLAY, AND THE PERSON ON THE OTHER TEAM WHO THREW IT IS OUT! GOT IT? GREAT!"

With that, the whistle blew, and the game began. The first throw was performed by the other team, a burly kid aiming directly for Seriff. It seemed as though he had a _bone_ to pick with him.

Sans tossed the ball up and down, noting everyone's postures and where they were aiming. He smirked at the boy when he threw the ball at the tall skeleton and shook his head. Turning a little, he waited till the ball was an inch away before seemingly appearing next to it. At the burly boys shock, he winked.

"What? Ya think I'mma just sit there an take it? Nah. Sounds borin'." He tossed his ball into the sir, before moving to the left, still turned slightly. As the ball came back down, he backhanded it.

_Hard._

It whooshed towards the burly boy, hitting him in the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble slightly, but not hard enough to wear it would break/hurt anything.

At his team mates shocked gapes, he smiled, "Guess you could call me Sonic, cause I gotta go fast."

Some of the nerdier/older kids let out grins at the reference before grabbing balls and throwing them at the opposing team.

It seems Seriff's speed gave them the DETERMINATION to try and win.

Sweet.

Meraki took up a defensive position in the middle of the field. Carrying one ball in each hand, she intercepted several incoming shots with her own throws, saving a few of their slower teammates at the last second.

Someone on the opposing team tried to complain about the unfair advantages, but Undyne was having none of it- "IMPROVISATION IS ONE OF THE MOST VALUABLE ASSETS YOU CAN HAVE! YOU GOTTA THINK AROUND THEIR STRENGTHS IF YOU WANT TO BEAT 'EM!"

Overall determination grew... With a captain that couldn't be hit, and a teammate that was a defensive master, the kids on Sans' team were playing dodge ball better than they'd played before. However, with the desire to win and keep their pride, the other team was starting to become strategic... how interesting.

Sans smiled at how everyone seemed to be working together on each side in order to win and lazily dodged another dodge ball. Sometimes he would catch one too and backhand it towards some random person on the other team, but only hard enough to hit them and not hurt them.

His examining was put to a halt when a dodge ball nearly hit him, and would have if he decided to let his mind wander some more. He turned to whoever threw it and gave them a proud closed mouthed grin. "Good job!" He laughed, "Ya almost got me there mate!"

Suddenly, the other team made a bold move. Three people rushed fearlessly to the center line of the court, each carrying four balls ready to be thrown, and it was with a grand onslaught that they took out half of Sans' remaining team in one go. Two of them had been sent to their line because their thrown dodge balls were caught by a couple kids, but overall, Sans' team was now at a disadvantage.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!" Undyne approved of this situation wholeheartedly. "HERE'S A LITTLE INCENTIVE TO KEEP IT UP! THE LOSING TEAM WILL HAVE TO TAKE TEN LAPS AROUND THE GYM, DODGING VARIOUS PROJECTILES THROWN BY ME!"

The game instantly gained dire consequences for losing.

"AND THEN, THE WINNING TEAM WILL FACE OFF AGAINST ME FOR POWER AND GLORY!"

The game instantly gained dire consequences for _winning._

At first, both teams slowed down, hesitant on wanting to win. Ten laps with dodging practice sounded brutal, but so did facing off against the fish lady, if not twice as brutal. However, Sans' team snapped out of it first when they remembered who exactly their chosen leader was, and started to fight once again with ferocity.

Determination was such a funny thing, Sans noted with amusement as he backhanded a few more balls towards the other team.

After another ten minutes, Sans' team was victorious.

The losing team didn't seem to mind.

Their teacher proceeded to collect all the dodge balls in the gym, and as the losing team saw this, they wisely started sprinting to get a head start. Sans' stretched a little, careful not to pop anything (because in all honesty it was quite painful for a skeleton) and watched the losing team run away.  The faster they did those laps, the less hits they'd take... it was a good idea...

In theory. 

"FUHUHUHUHU! GOTTA BE FASTER IF YOU WANNA AVOID THAT!"

Welp, at least they tried.

Those Poor.. Poor Souls...

Fortunately, their penalty run ended shortly, and it was time for the winner's match.

With equal amounts of wariness and hope, Seriff's team stepped up to face off against Undyne. Gathering a couple dodge balls for defense, Meraki prepared for the battle ahead, a lazy grin on her face as she regarded the others on their team.

Heh... rest in peace, human teammates. Rest in peace.

Sans turned to his blue fish friend and smiled, "Welp, may the best one win."

"I PLAN TO, FUHUHUHU!"

Cute.

She thought he was talking about her.

Truly, it was adorable...

**_Time to fuck her up._ **

As the game commenced, three kids were taken out within the first second.

Whoa.

No, seriously, _whoa_. Undyne moved fast.

Truthfully, there would've been four kids taken out, but one had fortunately been saved by a defensive throw from Meraki. The game was on.

Undyne was fast, but Sans was faster. He dodged left and right, zipping through others and backhanding dodge balls at Undyne when he got a hold of one.

Like an army falling one by one, Sans' team began to dwindle in numbers. The determination to win slowly faded within the more hesitant kids, and they were taken out quickly, leaving behind only five particularly good players left.

Whoops, nevermind. There were four left.

At one point, Meraki had taken a hit straight to the face. The force of the blow whipped her head back, but she stayed standing, turning her gaze to Undyne with a grin. As another teammate nearby fell, the pale girl hurled her two dodgeballs to either side of Undyne's head, anticipating a dodge to the right or left and fully intending on returning the favor...

Unfortunately, Undyne didn't dodge in the expected way, instead ducking and the rolling to the side to avoid a ball thrown by Sans and grinned. She threw a few more dodge balls furiously, this time managing to take out another teammate.

Two teammates left, and with another well-aimed throw that was too fast to avoid, Meraki was hit in the gut. It was a perfect shot, the ball colliding with such force that it exploded...

As the girl walked off the court, she noticed the two monsters staring at her, and she sent casual finger guns their way. "Never skip abdominal day, yo. I've got abs of steel."

"Right.... Sure... Lets go with that." Sans said, raising a brow.

And then...

There was one.

Sans looked over at his team, who were in the safe area now that they were out, before humming, "Looks like its up to me to avenge my team, and Meraki. She didn't seem very 'appy bout bein hit in the face."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, BEANPOLE. BRING IT ON!" With that, Undyne picked up as many dodgeballs as she could carry in one arm, and began hurling them towards Sans.

It was a glorious game. Students on the sidelines, present from both original teams, were paying rapt attention to the moves on the court. Occasionally a stray ball would fly overhead, causing them to duck behind cover, but they always came back within view for more... A couple murmurs of conversation could be heard.

_"Oh my gosh! Look at them go!"_

_"He's so fast, is that magic? Was it fair for him to play?"_

_"He's so strong and charming, it's like a dream..."_

_"Go Dreamy Dreemurr! Go Dreamy Dreemurr!"_

Welp, a chant had started up. It looked like Sans was the audience favorite.

~~Oh God He was a Favorite, Save Him.~~

Seriff hummed the Cha-Cha Slide under his breath as he dodged the balls thrown but he didn't throw any back, almost as if he was waiting for something. He titled his head as something blurred passed him, then paused as what passed started to register in his mind and looked behind him.

Did... did she....

"Dyne, this is dodge ball not dodge spears."

"ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR NERD. MOSTLY JUST WAR."

"Oh?" Sans tilted his head once more, a sly smile slowly creeping on his face. "Well if thats the case..."

Undyne was really going to regret saying that.

Oh wait, she already did.

Sans dodged her last ball with a roll, landing to where he was in the ready position, mostly used for when a running athlete was about to take off..... However running was anything but what Sans was about to do. His eyes closed for a moment, before blue fire like magic engulfed his left hand.

His left socket opened to reveal his Judgement eye, and the dodge balls on his side of the court glowed. As he stood, the balls rose up into the air as well. The luminescence from his magic casting shadows upon him, and the glow from his eye and hand leaving a eerily seductive look on his face from their soft accentuating.

Undyne was not none to be intimidated however and smirked, leaning to the side to get ready to dodge before finding herself unable to move. Looking down, a green upside down soul (and the green now swirling around in Sans' eye along with the blue) revealed why.

"Oh you dirty little bast-"

**_FWOOSH BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_ **

Undynes swearing was cut off by a dozen of dodge balls hitting her entire body (except her head, amusingly enough) and sent the fish lady flying.

"Gggeeeeeeettt wrecked."

Cheers broke out around the perimeter of the gymnasium, the students pleased that one of their own had defeated the teacher. It was amusing; the way most of the girls approached and began to shyly congratulate him, and the guys mostly scoffed but had grins on their faces. Sans dusted off his jacket and shirt before people started to crowd around him. He hated attention so much, but it was bound to happen considering he was the son of the Queen and King of Monsters. Might as well get used to it.

From her position on the floor- looks like Meraki had regained her backpack/pillow- the lazy girl gave Seriff a thumbs up of approval, and proceeded to stay there to watch the crowd around him. Poor guy... she could tell he was uncomfortable with attention, but alas, the collective social hunger consumed all eventually.

One girl approached him, shyly biting her lip, "You were amazing out there. Good job." She smiled and held out her hand, a shake of congratulations... or at least, that was what she meant it to be.

**[ACT]**  
_*Charm_

Sans gently took her hand and bent down slightly before kissing her knuckles. "I thank you madam." He smiled.

_*Oops. Looks like it worked a little too well._

Several girls nearby squealed, and there would've been some more excitement at a guy treating them like ladies were in romance novels, but fortunately Sans was saved by the bell- literally.

It was time to head to the next class. Hopefully word wouldn't spread too quickly about the skeleton's gentlemanly behavior in the meantime...


	3. Sass Master Sans: Guardian of the Smoochable Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulti: I literally stopped writing for a few minutes to get popcorn. I highly recommend that you acquire the salty, buttery substance before reading this chapter.
> 
> Shadow: You may think shes joking, but she literally got up during our skype call and made fucking popcorn. I was basically dying. Heres to hoping you find the chapter as fun as we did!

After Sans had said good bye to Undyne, (and after both helping her up and making her promise not to tell his mom) He walked with Meraki till he had to go meet up with Napstablook so they could walk to class together.

Ya know

As friends.

And _nothing else_.

The lazy girl left the skeleton's company to head to her own class while Napstablook approached Sans, slightly nervous in his still relatively-new robot body. "a-ah... hi, seriff..."

Being stared at so much really wasn't helping his social anxiety. He used to be able to fade away into non-corporeality, but now that he was a robot thanks to Alphys and Ton-Ton, he couldn't do so anymore. No, he wasn't ungrateful for the transition, but sometimes he missed the ability to fade out of the spotlight...

"ready for class...?"

Sans' eyelights softened with sympathy towards his ghostly friend, and patted his shoulder to let him know he was there for him, "As ready as I'll eva be." He sighed.

He walked with the shyer bot down the hallway, trying to think of a way to keep Blooks from getting too nervous.

**[ACT]**  
_*Cheer_

"At least the next class will be somethin' we both enjoy, eh? You'll be a pro at it considerin' you already know how to do most the stuff in there." He smiled.

"heh... yeah, that's true..." Napstablook seemed to be reassured, and walked beside Sans with a little more confidence. Soon, the two monster students reached their class, and entered.

"Everyone, we have two new students to our class."

_Oh no... The teacher was doing the public introduction thing..._

~~Fuck.~~

"Sans Dreemurr, Napstablook, please introduce and say an interesting fact about yourselves."

The blue and silver robot shuffled from foot to foot, a completely nervous expression on his face. He didn't quite seem suited for his flashy body, as noted by some of the other students... and fortunately, someone noticed his anxiety and took pity.

"Sir, it's kind of rude to put them on the spot like this. You didn't do that for the exchange students when they arrived earlier this year."

Another kid piped in, a smirk on his face. "Yeah. And you made that Whimsun fly off crying just last class too. Lay off, teach."

"Oh dear, I think I know that Whimsun, was it wearing a pink ribbon on its wrist?" Sans asked as he placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. At the nods from some of the other students, he frowned, "Oh poor Stephanie. First her mother fallin' and now this.. I hope she's alright..."

His words trailed off however, when he heard of the teachers unequal treatment towards monsters. His eyes narrowed towards the teacher and seemed to read him. Suddenly, Sans smiled, and leaned back while he kept a hand on Napstablooks shoulder. "Welp, I dunno about Napstablook- Oh wait I do nevermind- 'owever I would love to introduce myself..." His eyes glanced to the side, "Even though you already did that."

He bowed politely to the other students, before turning back to the teacher. "G'Day. My name is Sans, Sans Dreemurr. Eldest Son of Toriel Dreemurr and Asgore Dreemurr. You may have 'eard of them?" He glanced at the teacher, "Ya know. Of them being The King an Queen of Monsters and all that. All that boring stuff. I'd say the most interestin fact bout me is that I'm missin... oh I dunno..." His eye lights disappeared, "My right arm. _Obviously_."

He then gave a lazy smile, as his eyelights returned to his sockets. "However, I'd prefer if ya call me Seriff. Being called by my first name just doesn't sit with me comfortably."

"How... _nice_ to have you in our class, Prince Dreemurr. You may sit in the front right of the classroom from my perspective." It was clear that the man was only being polite because of Sans' status, especially with the utterly flat expression upon his face as he spoke. 

When he turned his gaze to Napstablook, however, the corners of his lips turned up in a slightly unpleasant grin. "Now you introduce yourself, and make sure to be snappy. We've got a lot to do today, and I'm sure everyone here wants to get to it."

The robot froze for a moment, glancing at Sans every few seconds, who gave Napstablook another encouraging smile in return, before seemingly coming to a conclusion. Connection to mental willpower established, introduction commencing. 

"i'm napstablook, and an interesting fact about me is that i create music for monsterkind... and, uh, anyone else who wants to listen..." The last part was practically cut off by the teacher speaking again, moving on as though he didn't really care what the robot had to say after that sass from Sans... And it was true, he didn't care. The tall skeleton scowled softly at the teacher for brushing off his reclusive friend.

The purple-hoodied skeleton shook his skull, before he turned to the other students and gave a small grin, "Napstablook made the best music in the underground before the barrier was destroyed. I'd suggest listenin' to it sometime." He proclaimed with a pat on the robots back.

"Right right, Napstablook, you will sit in the middle left of the classroom from my perspective."

Sans leaned in and whispered to his friends ear, "If you ever need 'elp, please let me know." Napstablook nodded before heading over to his seat, silently measuring the distance across the classroom in his head... it was too far. Uh, in a platonic way. This was completely platonic. No romantic feelings here whatsoever. ...Yah...

Satisfied with his friends nod, Sans went over to his assigned seat. Sitting down, Sans tilted his head and raised a brow, "I believe I asked to be called Seriff. 'Prince Dreemurr' is a bit of... a mouthful." He smiled charmingly although there was a bit of sharpness to it.

As the teacher cast his gaze over the settled class, he smiled to himself, responding to Sans' comment with an amused tone to his voice. "I don't seem to recall caring about what you wish to be called, Prince Dreemurr. Respect isn't gained by simply walking into a room and saying hello- you have to earn it. That being said, higher authority must be acknowledged..."

He turned towards his whiteboard and the rolled up projection screen, pulling down the screen as he completed his statement. "...and in my classroom, I am the higher authority."

Great. He was one of _those_ bloody bastards.

This should be a fun week.

Sans raised a brow at his teacher, "Okay, I understand the respect is earned not gained thing, as I myself follow that as well, what confuses me however..." He leaned back into his seat, throwing a leg over the other and pointing at the elder man, "Izzat you call yourself the higher 'authority.' yet still call me by a respected title."

Damn.

Even a deaf person could hear the amount mock he put into that word.

"Someone would think that someone of your position ~~(snort)~~ would perhaps call by my nickname or as a student as to start me at the bottom of the chain and allow me to work up." His gaze went half-lidded in amusement,  "You said that respect is earned in your class, and yet you seemed to already be givin' quite the amount of respect by referrin' to me by my full title already. 'ow...." He hummed, "hypocritical of ya."

"Acknowledgement of your title is nothing more than a courtesy, Prince Dreemurr. I could also call you dirt, but that would be rather rude, and it would change nothing of whom you are regardless." The teacher smiled back at Sans, used to students being snarky on the odd occasion, and proceeded to turn on the projector.

Napstablook, seated to the side of the room, bit his metallic lip as his gaze passed between Sans and the teacher. He didn't want his ~~boyfriend what no he didn't say that~~ friend to get in trouble on the first day, but he knew that the skeleton was prone to sassing those who deserved it...

Well, at least he could record the event, just in case anything went too badly. That was a perk he liked about being a robot- capturing moments far more accurately than memory alone.

Slowly, a student in the corner of the classroom brought out their phone, and turned on the camera. As they aimed it towards the front of the room, they noticed a few other kids who'd had the same idea, and grinned to themself.

Class today was simply _amazing._

Sans hummed, before shrugged, "Whatever you say Rick." He saluted in a taunting manner.

The teacher tensed for a moment, before turning a disapproving gaze upon Sans. The tall skeleton smiled innocently, "S'there a problem Ricky boy?"

"Mr. Lockhart" Rick said stiffly, "is what you should refer to me."

The tall Aussie almost looked gleeful at the teachers words, already firing up a gold retort. "I don't seem to recall carin' bout what ya wish to be called, Rickster. I could also call you worthless, but that would be rather rude, and it would change nothing of whom you are regardless. After all, Respect isn't gained by simply walkin' into a room and sayin' hello-" His grin seemed to get even cheekier if possible. "You 'ave to _earn_ it."

As someone in the back of the room gasped, Rick appeared furious for a moment, but gradually his face returned to it's usual flat expression. "You seem to have forgotten the part about authority needing to be acknowledged, _Prince Dreemurr_. In my classroom, I have the higher authority. I don't _need_ to earn your respect."

Almost every phone in the room was out now. Nobody was missing this, nobody, not even that one kid who always works ahead of the rest of the class to finish before everyone else.

One of the more popular kids even started a live stream on one of their social networks, and notifications could be heard in almost every classroom throughout the school.

[Student VS Teacher Sass Battle, Watch As Mr Lockhart Gets Destroyed!]

**[ACT]**  
_*Destroy Him_

"But doesn't that contradict you're entire respect code all together? Higher authorities may have a better position than the lowers, but they still should treat them as equals. I mean, if you can't follow your own rule of respect, or treat your own students as equals..." He raised a brow and rested his skull in his hand while shaking it in a disappointed way, "I can only imagine what your poor wife has to go through everyday."

He then looked to the side, "That is, if ya even 'ave a wife. Then again you might 'ave a husband, could be gay for all we know. Either way I can't really imagine much of either throwin' themselves in your direction anytime soon.... or at all actually..."

The teacher seemed to be visibly losing his cool. "Should a spider treat a gnat as its equal? Should a programmer ignore a glitch in the code to allow the entire program to fail? Respect and authority are two separate things, Prince Dreemurr."

As he spoke, the man pulled up the agenda for the class today, prepared to pass on to the next subject... just as soon as he put this ignorant _monster brat_ in his place.

"Respect is a social construct, created by people to make life more pleasant. Authority is a natural occurrence, the acknowledgement of a person or thing being of better standing than yourself. If you want to survive in this world, it's best to heed the higher authority until you can move upwards beyond its jurisdiction."

Ouch. It almost sounded like this dude was speaking from some sort of cruel experience.

.......

**[ACT]**  
_*Go for the Throat_

"Wow Ricky Boy, ya sounded pretty sour there. Almost as if you speak from personal experience." Sans' gaze turned back and gave a fake sympathetic look, "Did Daddy not give you enough attention as a young boy?" He dropped his hand onto the counter while giving a small pouty face, "Or was it Mommy's drinkin' problems?"

A chorus of "ooooooh's" went around the classroom, as Mr. Lockhart's face began to turn a deep, hideous purple. Slowly, his gaze swept across the sea of recording students, and there was only a split second between the moments in which he left the area behind his desk and began confiscating phones.

Now, Mr. Lockhart was by no means a handsome specimen of the human race. While thin and sporting a chiseled jaw that was often shown as the ideal for beauty in men, the constant displeasure and bitterness upon his face made him ugly, and seeing an angry man like that stomping in your general direction was enough to make several students scramble to put away their phones. But alas, this man was as shrewd as he was hideous, and all recording phones were taken away...

...that is, except for one. Napstablook's phone and any other necessary electronics were built into his system, you see, and as such it always looked like he wasn't otherwise occupied. Now, he was recording out of fear that the teacher might attack his friend, seeing how angry he was.

Fortunately, this was not the case. Mr. Lockhart returned to his desk, tossed the phones into the bottom drawer, and promptly locked them away. With that settled, he turned to Sans, and used the final card in any teacher's metaphorical hand...

"Head on over to the principal's office, now. I don't care who you are, no student of mine gets away with such disrespect. And on the first day! You're nothing more than a delinquent that needs to be taught some manners."

Little did Mr. Angry Teacher Man know, that a certain phone was still live-streaming.

Sans tilted his head, rasing a brow, "Oh, I'm the one that needs to be taught manners? At least I wasn't the one that made a Whimsun cry after her mother just died."

He added to his previous statement, gesturing to the door before standing up. "And disrespect? You said, literally, just said that Respect and Authority were two separate beings. That I have to listen to you because you're of a higher command over me and repeatedly insisting that you don't have to show me any respect merely because I am a student and that you are apparently the "better" one here merely because of your position." His accent was starting to get thicker, and yet sharper all at the same time. "But when I show no respect towards you, you want to snap at me for disregarding you when all I have been doing is returning the favor from your treatment of me and others?"

His eyelights disappeared, his voice dropping several octaves as his next words left his mouth...

_**"H o w  c a n  I  r e s p e c t  a  m a n,  w h e n  h e 's  n o t h i n g  m o r e  t h a n  a  j u m p e d  u p,  r a c i s t  a n d  b i g o t e d  m o n g r e l?"** _

Mr. Lockhart slammed a hand down upon his desk, pointing sharply at the door. "TO THE PRINCIPAL WITH YOU! YOU WILL STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THIS CLASS BLOCK!"

Suddenly, it seemed as though he had another thought come to mind, as he grasped a printed slip of paper and scribbled a few words down on the lines. When that was done, he thrust the paper in Sans' direction, a heavy stare of disgust and displeasure combined upon his face.

" _And_ you can stay after school for a detention tomorrow afternoon! Get this slip signed by your parents tonight, or that detention turns into a SUSPENSION!"

"Oh, Of course, as if a detention is going to fix your obvious flaws and help your emotional stability." Sans said dryly as he took the slip, his eyes reverting back to normal. "I 'ope you have a nice night Ricky Boy, knowin' that you're not respected by any of your classes and that you will most likely die alone because of your bitterness and hypocritical inability to accept when others have a point."

Within the blink of an eye Sans disappeared, away to the principals before the teacher could scream something else.

Welp, that was interesting. Hopefully a detention on his first day at a human school wouldn't get the monster prince in too much trouble with Toriel... Asgore can plain sod off. 

.....

It was a fun class though.

He couldn't wait for the rest of the week.

.....

=)


End file.
